Say It
by JustYJ
Summary: "...aku akan mengisi ruang kosong dihatimu yang dimana kau sendiri tak bisa menghancurkannya"... "Now just look at me who standing beside you" Warning : YAOI, typo(s), gaje, alur cepat, abal dkk /YunJae/ Oneshoot. DLDR, RnR? :)


Cast: Jung YunhoxKim Jaejoong

Genre: Yaoi, romance

Disclaimer : all casts are belong to their self and God

Warning : OOC,YAOI, typo(s), gaje, alur cepat, abal dkk~..

Happy read :D

* * *

**Say It!**

**by **

**JustYJ**

* * *

S

ore di kota Seoul yang selalu dihiasi langit jingga berpadu dengan cahaya oranye. Tidak lupa dengan arakan awan-awan serta sekumpulan burung-burung yang terbang di langit sore yang sangat indah. Namun, hari ini berbeda. Tak ada langit dengan siluet jingga dan oranye, awan yang berarakan, dan burung-burung yang bertebangan ketika sore hari sama sekali tak menampakkan sayapnya.

Cuaca sore itu memang cukup mendung. Langit abu-abu kelam disertai awan hitam yang bergulung yang seakakan-akan memberi kesan mencekam. Orang-orang lebih memilih berdiam diri di dalam rumah, begitu juga dengan para siswa yang baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler mereka. Tapi semua itu tak berlaku bagi pemuda tampan ini. Seorang siswa kelas XII di Dong Bang High School yang sangat di puja seantero sekolah tersebut, sebut saja Jung Yunho, ahli waris Jung Corp's.

Pemuda tampan tersebut sengaja memelankan langkahnya ketika melewati sebuah ruangan. Terdengar suara isak tangis seseorang dari dalam sana. Berbekal rasa penasaran, Yunho segera membuka sedikit pintu ruangan tersebut. Disana tampak seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya diatas meja.

'ng? kenapa dia menangis?' pikir Yunho. Pemuda itu segera membalikkan badannya ketika melihat pemuda tadi melangkah keluar ruangan. Segera saja Yunho berpura-pura memperbaiki tali sepatunya.

"Eh? Yunho? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Y-yah, seperti yang kau lihat" ujar Yunho sedikit gugup sambil menunjuk tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

"Jaejoong, matamu kenapa?" tanya Yunho setelah tadi mereka hanya berdiri dalam diam.

"O-oh, ini. Tadi aku ketiduran di kelas" ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu gugup sambil menggaruk pelipisnya pelan. Yah, itulah kebiasan pemuda cantik ini. Dia akan menggaruk pelipisnya jika dalam keadan sedang gugup ataupun mencari alasan.

"Sepetinya aku harus pulang. Annyeong" ucapnya lagi setelah melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan. Tadi Jaejung memang tersenyum padanya, namun bagi Yunho itu bukan senyuman yang biasa di perlihatkan Jaejung padanya. Senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Dan Yunho tidak suka melihat Jaejung yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Entahlah. "Sebaiknya aku juga pulang" gumam Yunho.

Well, Yunho dan Jaejung memang berteman sejak mereka masih di taman kanak-kanak. Namun, sejak sekolah di Dong Bang High School persahabatan mereka agak merenggang. Salah satu penyebabnya tentu saja Yunho yang seorang pangeran sekolah yang di kagumi semua siswa dan siswi, juga karena mereka tidak duduk satu kelas. Walaupun mereka tak seakrab dulu, sekarang tentu saja mereka masih berteman baik.

Belakangan Yunho mendapat kabar dari sahabatnya, Changmin, bahwa seminggu yang lalu pemuda jangkung tersebut melihat Jaejung berkencan dengan Choi Siwon. Pemuda yang cukup terkenal di sekolah selain Yunho. Tapi tak ada satupun yang tahu bagaimana sifat asli Choi Siwon. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Siwon adalah orang yang hanya mencari keuntungan dari orang lain di sekitarnya. Ada juga yang mengatakan Siwon adalah orang yang ramah dan selalu bersikap baik pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya, baik orang yang dikenalnya ataupun tidak.

oOo

"Aish… kenapa juga boojae harus berkencan dengan si Siwon itu" terdengar gerutuan tak jelas dari Yunho yang sedang berbaring di ranjang king size-nya. Seharian belajar dan saat pulag tadi meliat boojaenya menangis sedikit banyak membuat Yunho kesal sendiri. Berbagai pikiran negativ tentang pemuda yang kini berstatus sebagai namjachingu Jaejung berkelebat di pikirannya. Jaejung seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Bukan Siwon.

Well, sudah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu Yunho menyimpan perasaan suka ini pada sahabatnya. Ck, mungkin yang dirasakan pemuda tampan ini buakan hanya sekedar perasaan suka, err… bolehkah ini disebut cinta?

Perasaan yang baru disadarinya setiap kali berada disamping pemuda cantik itu. Walau hanya dengan berdiri disampingnya ataupun melihat senyumnya dari kejauhan membuat hatinya bergemuruh tak menentu, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya. Yunho tahu kalau persaannya ini salah. Tak seharusnya dia menyukai sahabatnya, terlebih lagi perasaan itu untuk Jaejung yang notabenenya adalah seorang pemuda.

Bukankah cinta itu tak memandang gender?

Kira-kira begitulah yang ada dipikiran Yunho ketika perasaan bersalah itu datang. Ck, tak perlu memusingkan apakah rasa itu salah atu benar. Yang jelas sekarang dan sampai kapanpun, Yunho hanya akan terus mencintai Jaejung. Hanya Jaejung. Boojae-nya.

'Drrt… drrt…'

Perhatian Yunho kemudian teralih pada ponsel putih yang bergetar di atas nakas. Yunho memang men-silent-kan ponselnya karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.52 p.m agar para fansnya tidak mengganggu ketenangannya saat berada di rumah. Yunho segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ternyata hanya sebuah pesan dari Changmin.

_Hyung, sebaiknya besok kau datang ke Green Café jam 05.00 p.m. Akan ada sesuatu yang menarik disana. Kekeke_

-Changmin-

Sender: +4123618955

Received: 11.53

15-10-2011

Yunho menyerngit bingung. Sesaat kemudian senyum kecil terpoles di wajah tampannya. '_Mungkin saja si evil Changmin tahu sesuatu tentang hubungan boojae dengan Siwon_' pikir Yunho. Ahh, sepertinya pemuda tampan ini tak sabar menunggu hari esok datang.

oOo

Tak biasanya Yunho sudah rapi dengan pakaian sekolahnya pagi ini. Mrs. Jung sampai terheran-heran melihat putranya itu. Wajar saja karena Yunho itu paling susah dibangunkan.

'_Aigoo, anak ku sudah berubah_' pikir Mrs. Jung melihat Yunho yang menegak habis susu coklatnya.

"Eomma, aku berangkat dulu" pamit Yunho pada sang ibu dan mencuri ciuman dipipi ibunya. "Saranghae eomma" katanya lagi dan berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

Seperti biasa, ketika Yunho datang akan selalu disambut dengan teriakan dari paara siswi. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang tepar di tempat hanya karena melihat sang idola tersenyum. Ck, dasar aneh.

"Hyung, kau jadi ke Green Café kan?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya.

"Memangnya ada apa disana?" tanya Yunho datar.

"Aish.. hyung~ ini tentang boojaemu itu. bukankah kau mencintainya?" ucap Changmin dan memelankan suaranya pada kata terakhir. Yunho yang tadinya tengah sibuk membca buku yang ada dihadapannya kini mulai menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum evil.

"..hn. aku akan datang, err mungkin" jawab Yunho tak yakin.

"hehe yasudah, aku ke kantin dulu" ujar Changmin sambil mengusap perut datarnya.

04.30 p.m at Green Café

Yunho tengah duduk di salah satu meja dengan secangkir coffe latte di hadapannya. 'Kafe yang cukup sepi' pikir Yunho. Mata musangnya menyapu seluruh ruangan berharap ada Jaejung disana. Namun nihil, yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya hanya Siwon dengan seorang pemuda imut yang duduk di pangkuannya. Wait, Siwon? Yunho menajamkan pandangannya pada sosok tersebut. Itu benar-benar Siwon.

" Apa yang dilakukannya dengan pemuda itu" guman Yunho.

Kemudian pandangan Yunho terpaku pada sosok pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kafe. Disana, Jaejung yang mengenakan kaos v-neck dipadu dengan jeans hitam hanya terpaku melihat Siwon tengah berciuman dengan pemuda imut tadi. Bisa dilihatnya bulir air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih Jaejung. Karena jarak tempat Yunho duduk dengan tempat Siwon berada cukup dekat membuat Yunho mendengar isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Jaejung.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho, Siwon yang mendengar suara tangis seseorang segera melepas pagutan bibirnya dengan pemuda di pangkuannya.

"Jae-jaejung-ah" gugup Siwon yang melihat Jaejung menangis terisak dengan tanganyang menutup mulutnya, meredam isakannya. Siwon lalu menyuruh pemuda dipangkuannya agar kembali duduk di kursi. Jaejung masih saja berdiri di tempatnya. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok Yunho yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Segera saja Jaejung melangkah keluar kafe tersebut.

Yunho yang melihat kepergian Jaejung hanya mengepalkantangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Siwon kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda akibat kadatangan Jaejung tadi tanpa berniat mengejar Jaejung. Ingin sekali rasanya Yunho menghajar Siwon saat itu juga tpapisegera diurungkannya niat itu dan lebih memilih mengejar Jaejung.

oOo

Sungai Han adalah tempat pertama yang melintas di benak Yunho. Mungkin saja Jaejung ada disana. Segera saja Yunho mendatangi tempat tersebut. Benar saja, di sana Jaejung tengah menangis dengan kepala yang berada diantara kedua lututnya.

Yunho melangkah pelan ke arah Jaejung yang bersandar di pohon. Tak dapat dipungkiri ada sebagian hatinya yang senang melihat Jaejung yang akan segera meninggalkan pemudachingunya itu.

"Boojae-ah" Yunho menyentuh pelan bahu Jaejung yang bergetar akibat tangisnya. Merasa tak mendapat respon apapun dari Jaejung, segera saja Yunho merengkuh Jaejung dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Lupakan apa yang kau lihat tadi. Kau pasti bisa melupakannya. Percayalah padaku" kata Yunho lembut, mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda dalam dekapannya.

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan orang yang hanya akan melihatmu boo" katanya lagi, mengecup puncak kepala Jaejung sayang. Tangis Jaejung semakin kencang, segera Yunho mengusap-usap pelan punggung pemuda cantik itu. Jaejung semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho.

"Yunho-ah, gomawo" gumam Jaejung pelan setelah tangisnya reda dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yunho. Tanpa Yunho sadari seulas senyum terpoles diwajahnya. Tak lama kemudian Yunho mendengar dengkuran halus dari Jaejung. 'Aish.. walaupun dia sedang tertidur tetap saja terlihat cantik' batin Yunho.

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakan semua tentang si brengsek Siwon. Mengisi ruang kosong dihatimu yang dimana kau sendiri tak bisa menghancurkannya" gumamnya pelan tanpa menyadari Jaejung yang terbangun akibat gerakan kecil yang dilakukannya. Jaejung hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yunho. Dalam hati Jaejung merutuki kebodohan Yunho yang tak mau mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintainya.

Yunho yang masih mengusap punggung Jaejung tersentak kaget ketika Jaejung kini menatapnya tajam.

"Jung Yunho pabo! napeun!" ucap Jaejung lirih sambil memukul pelan dada Yunho. Yang menyebabkan pemuda tampan melepas pelukannya.

"Boojae, kau kenapa?" heran Yunho yang melihat perubahan sikap Jaejung. Kini pemuda cantik itu duduk dipangkuannya seraya memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Yunnie, katakan kalau kau mencintaiku" ujarnya setengah berbisik.

"Ne, aku mencintaimu" sahut Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejung.

"Tapi kau malah memilih menjauhiku dan berkencan dengan si brengsek itu" gerutu Yunho pelan. Jaejung menyerngit heran mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Siapa yang kau maksud brengsek, Yun?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon" sahut Yunho malas.

Jaejung terkekeh palan, "Siwon itu sepupuku. Aku tak berkencan dengannya dan soal aku yang menjauhimu karena kau selalu sibuk dengan para fans mu itu" ujar Jaejung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"MWO? Sepupumu?" kaget Yunho, Jaejung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aish.. lalu kenapa kemarin kau menangis di kelas?"

"O-oh itu, hehe sebenarnya aku ingin ikut Hyun Mi noona ke jepang tapi tidak boleh ikut hehe" jawab Jaejung cengengesan.

"err soal Changmin yang menyuruhmu ke Green Café itu sebenarnya rencana kami bertiga" katanya lagi.

Yunho yang akhirnya mengerti kenapa Changmin memintanya datang ke kafe itu dan juga Jaejung yang tadi menangis di dadanya. Ternyata semua itu hanya rencana boojaenya saja. Ck.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat Jaejung. "Berani kau mempermainkanku boo?" ujar Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejung.

"Yu-yunnie-ah, kau mau apa?" ucap Jaejung mencoba menjauhi Yunho, wajahnya kini telah diwarnai semburat pink. Senyum Yunho bertambah lebar melihat Jaejung yang kini tidak lagi mencoba menghindar. Ck, ternyata pemuda tampan itu telah melingkarkan tangan kekarnya dipinggang ramping Jaejung.

"Saranghae Boo.." ucap Yunho sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di bibir cherry Jaejung. Refleks Jaejung memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya.

"Say it again, Yun~" kata Jaejung setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh paras Yunho yang tampan.

"Saranghae Kim Jaejung, jeongmal saranghae" Yunho tersenyum lembut, lalu kembali membawa Jaejung dalam ciuman yang lembut dan penuh cinta.

Now just look at me who standing beside you. . .

Saranghae Boojae

END

* * *

thanks for reading ^^ RnR please? :)


End file.
